Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are widely employed for automatic identification of objects, such as animals, garments etc. and detection of unauthorized opening of containers. There are several examples of RFID tags being used to identify objects.
First, there is a U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,149 for a method of attaching an RFID tag to a hose and tracking system. This hose tracking system includes a hose assembly with an attached RFID tag embedded therein during manufacture, molded thereon permanently attached. The RFID tag is coded with identification specific to the particular hose assembly. The RFID tag reader includes a user input for at least one trackable event and is at least connectable to a computer network or compatible for uploading the identification and any user input to a network accessible device. A network accessible hose database is provided, having hose-related information. The network accessible hose database provides access to a user to obtain the hose-related information based on the identification from the RFID tag that receives and stores data related to the at least one trackable event. There is also another U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,837 similar to U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,149, where U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,837 is for a method of attaching an RFID tag to a hose and tracking system.
Next, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,458 that is an apparatus for the recognition of exchangeable parts in analytical measuring instruments. The apparatus for the recognition of exchangeable parts in an analytical measuring instrument or in an analytical measurement system with several analytical devices contain exchangeable parts that have identification modules that are each attached to an exchangeable part. In addition, the apparatus has transmitter receiver devices that can receive information signals from an identification module and send information signals to the identification module. The control device can cause a message to be displayed on a display device if the information read out from an identification module does not fulfill certain conditions, for example with regard to the quality.
Next, there is another U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,977 for a method and system for tracking identification devices, which includes storing data about the identification device in a register, the data to be stored including data relating to a forwarding location that requests information about the identification device should be forwarded. The identification device is attached to an item to be monitored. The method includes accessing the register when the identification device has been read and a request for information has been received. Details of the forwarding location are obtained from the register. The request is forwarded to the forwarding location and the requested information about the identification device is sent from the forwarding location to a requester of the information.
While the aforementioned RFID inventions have been able to identify devices associated with the RFID tags, these inventions are not able to accurately determine if one RFID tag is matched to one or more RFID tags in order for these RFID tags to operate with each other, which is necessary to prevent utilization of corrupt RFID tags. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and system that is able to determine if one RFID tag can be authentically matched with another RFID tag to prevent illegal manufacturing of disposable bioprocess components, especially those that are sterilized by gamma irradiation or other suitable means of lowering bio-burden of the disposable or limited reuse device.